Conventionally, as described in Patent Literature 1, an apparatus for adjusting temperatures of plural components of a vehicle is known. This conventional apparatus includes two coolant paths. A high-temperature side heat exchanger is arranged in one of the two coolant paths, whereas a low-temperature side heat exchanger is arranged in the other.
In a coolant return path, a multi-way valve that includes a branch section connected to path of the two coolant paths is disposed for respective components of which the temperature should be adjusted. That is, the same quantity of the multi-way valves as the quantity of the components of which temperature should be adjusted are arranged in the coolant return path.
According to this background art, the multi-way valve can switch between a state that a high-temperature coolant circulates and a state that a low-temperature coolant circulates, with respect to components of which temperature should be adjusted.